The Contest
by Kyubey13
Summary: Yaya, Kukai, Amu and Tadase are determined to make Rima and Nagihiko a couple! Rimahiko
1. Yaya Wants to Win the Contest

**Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

**INSTANT MESSAGING**

**Yaya Yuiki: **WAAAHHH!

**Amu Hinamori: **Yaya, what's wrong?!

**Rima Mashiro: ***snicker* You sound like her mom. And you should be used to yaya's whining already. She does it like every other day.

**Amu Hinamori:** But she probably wouldn't cry on instant messaging!

**Yaya Yuiki: **WAAAAHHHH!

**Amu Hinamori: **Seriously Yaya, what's wrong?

**Yaya Yuiki:** Mama found out about Yaya's seekrit candy stash! She threw it all in the garbej can! WAAAAAAAAHHHH!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Wait, that's it? (You spelled "secret" and "garbage" wrong...)

**Rima Mashiro: **PURPLE HEAD!

**Amu Hinamori: **Rima...what was that for...?

**Rima Mashiro: **No reason. I just wanted to say that.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Don't be so mean Rima-chan :P

**Kairi Sanjou:** Yuiki-san, if you are looking for candy, I might know-

**Yaya Yuiki: **CANDY!

**Kairi Sanjou: **-a way to get some...

**Yaya Yuiki: **HOW?! Mama says that she won't buy me any more candy for a whole month! She thinks Yaya is allweys on a shugurr high! But Yaya's not!

**Amu Hinamori: **Yaya... you _are_ always on a sugar high. -_-

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Sorry guys, I have to go. I have dancing lessons...

**Amu Hinamori: **? Nagihiko, you dance too? Isn't it Nadeshiko who has dancing lessons?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Uh, I meant I need pick Nadeshiko up from her dancing lessons...!

**Rima Mashiro: ***snicker snicker*

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Anyways, I have to go! Bye!

_Nagihiko Fujisaki has left instant messaging._

**Rima Mashiro: **I have to eat dinner...

_Rima Mashiro has left instant messaging._

**Amu Hinamori: **So...

_Kukai Souma has joined instant messaging._

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh look, Kukai's here.

**Kukai Souma:** Yo! What are we talking about?

**Amu Hinamori: **Apparently Yaya's mom found out about her secret candy stash and got rid of it. And promised not to buy her candy for a whole month. So now Yaya's crying her head off, and Kairi knows a way to get some more candy.

_Tadase Hotori has joined instant messaging._

**Tadase Hotori: **Hi.

**Amu Hinamori: **Tadase! :D

**Kukai Souma: ***grins while watching Hinamori and Hotori have a lovey dovey moment*

**Yaya Yuiki: **KAIRI! CANDY! (hey! That rimes!)

**Kairi Sanjou: **Yuiki-san, it's "rhymes", not "rimes". *sigh* In two weeks, there will be a "Best Couple Contest". I found out when I saw a poster in my sister's office.

**Amu Hinamori: **And...

**Kairi Sanjou: **The prize for the winner is extremely grand: 100 lollipops, chocolate bars, caramels and candy corns.

**Yaya Yuiki: **WE HAVE TO WIN THE CONTEST!

**Amu Hinamori: **Why is it only candy?!

**Kairi Sanjou: **I only listed the prizes that Yuiki-san will like. But there is also a free $100 ramen store coupon, a-

**Kukai Souma: **Ooh!

**Kairi Sanjou: -** latest edition gag manga set, and a flag that says "prince".

**Tadase Hotori: **Did...you..say...PRINCE?!

**Kukai Souma: **Uh oh... XD

**Tadase Hotori: **I AM NOT A PRINCE, COMMONERS! I AM THE KING OF KINGS! WAHAHAHAHA! HAHAAH!

**Amu Hinamori: **Tadase... T.T

**Yaya Yuiki:** AMU! Sign up for the Couples Contest! I want the candy! NOW!

**Kairi Sanjou: **Please be patient, Yuiki-san. The contest is in two weeks.

**Yaya Yuiki: **Who is the best couple here?!

**Kukai Souma: **Hotori and Hinamori of course! Sign them up! I'd love to see that!

**Amu Hinamori: **W-W-What? N-No no no! I don't want to sign up! I-I'm not comfortable in front of giant crowds! And Tadase will probably chara change in the middle of it!

**Tadase Hotori: **I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH A LOUSY FLAG! GIVE ME A KING FLAG! NOW! BWAHAHAAA!

**Amu Hinamori: **You see...?

**Kukai Souma:** Hmmm...true. It won't work for Hotori-kun. Who else is a good couple here?

**Yaya Yuiki: **Oh! I know! Amu-chan and Kairi-kun!

**Kairi Sanjou: **No, I can't. My sister is moving to a new office in two weeks and I'll have to help her. On the day of the Couples Contest.

**Amu Hinamori: **Phew!

**Kukai Souma: **Aww...

**Kairi Sanjou: **Souma-kun, pardon me for asking, but why are you so interested in winning the contest?

**Kukai Souma: **I want the ramen coupon! It's almost Utau's birthday and I want to give her-oops...I think I said too much...

**Tadase Hotori: **Sorry guys... I think I character changed...

**Amu Hinamori: **KUKAI LIKES UTAU!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Oh yeah! Kukai and Utau should sign up!

**Kukai Souma: **It's not like I mind...but I want it to be a surprise. But if Utau signs up, she'll find out. And she's really busy with her concerts and stuff.

**Amu Hinamori: **I bet Kukai's blushing right now!

**Kukai Souma: **Sh-Shut up!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Team! We must think of a new couple before the rejistrayshun dates ends!

**Kairi Sanjou: **I believe you have to register before overmorrow.

**Amu Hinamori: **When did we become Yaya's "team"...?

**Yaya Yuiki: **When's Overrmorruwe? Is it a new day of the week? Oh! Let me guess! It's after Monturday, right?

**Kukai Souma: ***facepalm*

**Kairi Sanjou: **No, Yuiki-san. It means the day after tomorrow. Basically it means Tuesday.

**Tadase Hotori: **But we still don't know who to sign up.

**Yaya Yuiki: **Thinking...thinking...thinking...OH!

**Amu Hinamori: **Who?

**Yaya Yuiki: **RIMA AND NAGI!

**Kukai Souma: **EEEHH?!

**Amu Hinamori: **But I they HATE eachother!

**Kairi Sanjou: **I agree with Hinamori-san.

**Yaya Yuiki: **But didn't you notiss? They're always toogethur and stuff! I bet Rima-chan stares at Nagihiko because she LOVES him!

**Amu Hinamori: **You mean glare...

**Tadase Hotori: **No, I think it might work! One of the prizes is a latest edition gag manga set, right? Mashiro-san would want that!

**Kukai Souma: **You're right, king!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Team! Here's the plan: Kairi will sign them up for the contest while Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, and Amu-chan will make them realise their love for eachother and bring them closer. By two weeks, they'll be really close and then we tell them we signed them up for the contest and then Yaya will tell Rima that one of the prizes is a gag manga set so she'll want that and make Nagi go with her. After she'll win the contest! WAHAAHAHAA!

**Tadase Hotori: **Did anyone notice that Yuiki-san did not make any spelling errors this time? And she's laughing maniacally?!

**Kukai Souma: **Like when you character change, prince!

**Tadase Hotori: **Prince?! DID YOU JUST CALL ME PRINCE?!

**Amu Hinamori: **Not again!

**Kairi Sanjou: **I understand. I shall do my best as a samurai to serve you.

**Amu Hinamori: **What?!

**Kukai Souma: **I guess I'll help too. I really want that ramen coupon!

**Tadase Hotori:** THIS WILL BE A GREAT TEST FOR MY COMMONERS! I SHALL ENJOY THIS!

**Amu Hinamori: **I...I'll try to help...I guess...

**Yaya Yuiki: **Our plan begins tomorrow! Remember your roles!

**Kairi Sanjou: **I understand.

**Kukai Souma: **Ok!

**Tadase Hotori: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Amu Hinamori: **Why am I even doing this...? T.T

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! :)**


	2. Rima Thinks Tukasa has Mental Issues

**I don't own shugo chara.**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

As I walk into the Royal Garden, closing my umbrella, it seems to be different. I didn't hear Yaya's whining, or Kukai apologizing for accidentally killing a plant by hitting it with a soccer ball, or Amu yelling at him to be more careful.

It just seemed quieter.

I suddenly hear footsteps behind me.

"Rima-chan!" Argh, it was that annoying voice again.

I tried to walk faster, but Kusu kusu was whining, "Rimaaa! Nagi's calling you!"

"Shut up," I say, but he was already catching up.

"Good morning, Rima-chan," Nagihiko said, catching up to me and slowing down to walk beside me.

"It's raining," I snap, trying to think of the most negative reply possible.

"But rain is good for flowers," Nagihiko smiles his annoying stupid smile again. Why can he think of the most positive reply in any situation?!

"I'm not a flower," I snap again, speed walking to the tea table.

Amu, Kukai, Tadase and Amu were already there, waiting for us.

They looked normal, but they seemed different. Yaya looked really excited for some reason, Kukai was trying not to smile, Amu looked bored but slightly excited and Tadase looked more shy than usual.

"Did something happen yesterday?" I ask, sitting down. Yaya, Kukai and Amu immediately sits up straight, trying to look normal.

"U-uh, no!" Kukai replies, sweatdropping. Amu and Yaya tries to casually smile (but fails). I silently sigh.

"If you're going to hide something from me, at least pretend better," I say, taking a sip of tea. Nagihiko sits down in the the chair beside me. Honestly, who makes the seating plans. Why do _I _have to end up sitting beside purple head of all people?!

"S-so to start," Tadase begins, straightening a pile of paper. "I have an important announcement to make." He suddenly looks more serious instead of shy.

"There have been reports of a poisonous snake on the loose near the forest beside our school."

I gasp, but only on the inside. On the outside, I look perfectly normal, taking another sip of tea. Unlike Amu, who freaked out and fell off her chair. Kukai tried not to laugh. Nagihiko looked calm, but I could tell he was just as surprised. Yaya and Pepe began flailing around on the ground, crying, "Snakes are scary!"

"Some idiot probably released it from a zoo or something," I reply.

"Most likely," Nagihiko said. He's so annoying.

"S-s-so w-what are w-we going to do?" Amu asks, sitting on her chair. I love it when Amu's scared! Her reactions to everything is so hilarious! I quietly go behind her, and whisper, "Boo."

"Waaah!" Amu jumps up and waves her arms around. Kukai burst out laughing.

"R-Rima!" Amu said after sitting on her chair again.

"I think this is serious," Nagihiko said after Amu stopped shaking. Tadase nods.

"We'll have to be extra careful. I announce that to the students. Also, I'll tell Tsukasa-san." Tadase said. Kukai raised an eyebrow.

"You mean your weird uncle?" He asks.

"Well, he _is _the principle, after all," Tadase replies, sounding slightly uncertain. "He should be able to do something. I think."

"If he isn't doing something stupid," I mutter.

"When should we tell him?" Amu asks.

"I think we should be able to after this meeting." Tadase replies, smiling kindly at Amu. Amu smiled back, and suddenly the whole space between them turned pink and sparkly. Don't ask me why it happens, it does.

"Let's go now," Nagihiko said. "The sooner we tell him, the better."

"I agree with Fujisaki," Kukai said, standing up. "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded. I sighed.

"Fine..." I say, standing up. Nagihiko smiles again. I glare at him.

* * *

**AT TSUKASA'S OFFICE**

"What is this?" I growled, staring at Tsukasa's desk. Nagihiko slightly chuckled at my reaction. Kukai, Tadase and Amu sighed. Yaya's eyes lit up excitedly.

On Tadase's stupid uncle's desk, there was a giant colorful poster that read:

_TSUKASA'S BOOKSTORE!_

_New book store! All items 1% off until Friday!_

_Somewhere in the forest beside Seiyo Academy. No directions given. Find your way there! _

"Leave it to _him_ to open a bookstore _in the middle of a forest_!" I say, glaring at the poster. Yaya looked like she was thinking hard, and looked smart for once. Her eyes lit up and she whispered in Amu's ear. Amu looked surprised, but nodded excitedly. I walked up to them.

"What were you whispering about, Yaya?" I say, smiling innocently.

"AAHH!" Yaya screams, hiding behind Amu, who looked like she was about to die.

"We-we were..." Amu stammers, looking away. "Yaya was saying how excited she is to...to go to the new bookstore...! Right...Yaya...?" Amu looked at Yaya and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh...that's right, Amu-chi!" Yaya replied, sweatdropping. I sighed and walked away. They suck at acting.

"Oh, there's a note on the bottom of the poster," Nagihiko said, reading a sheet of paper that was taped to the poster. I walked up to purple head and glared at him for no reason.

"Let me see, purple head," I ordered, trying not to sound nice. He smiled his annoying smile again.

"Only if you kiss me, Rima-chan," He teased. I did my Death Glare and he gave me the note, still smiling. There were coupons taped to it.

I held it in my hands and Tadase, Kukai, Amu and Yaya all looked over my shoulder.

"Personal space, please," I hissed. I read the note:

_Hello Guardians~_

_Because you are all so adorable, I'll give you 30% off coupons for my new bookstore! _

_Make sure you come! Especially you, Tadase! A dear, loving nephew wouldn't hurt his uncle's feelings, right? _

_With lots of love-_

_Tsukasa_

_(come to my bookstore!)_

Kukai facepalmed. Tadase looked embarrassed. Amu rolled her eyes while Yaya grinned.

"No offense Tadase," I said. "But I think your uncle has some mental issues." Nagihiko chuckled. I glared at him again.

"Let's..just tell him later..." Tadase said shyly, looking down.

He put the note on the desk. We all walked out of the office, but I heard a ripping noise.

I turned around, and saw Yaya rip off all the coupons. She put them into her pocket. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. What did she want with them?

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

After the pointless visit to Tsukasa-san's office, the school day went normally.

Rima kept on glaring at me for the whole class, but to me she just looked cute!

Also, I think that Kukai, Tadase, Amu and Yaya are acting different. Something probably happened at last night's messaging, and Rima noticed that too.

Kukai, Amu, Yaya and Tadase kept whispering back and forth. I ignored them, knowing that it probably had nothing to do with me, but I was wrong.

Before school ended, Amu came to me.

"Uh...Nagihiko?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you come to the Royal Garden after school?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Uh...emergency guardian meeting?" She replied, making the fact that she was having trouble thinking of a reason really obvious. Ran and Miki rolled their eyes.

"Sure..." I answered.

"Thanks!" Amu said, and walked away. This is really suspicious.

* * *

I walked into the Royal Garden, and everyone was there. I looked closer.

No, everyone except Rima was there.

"So what did you _really _want me here for?" I sigh, sitting into the chair. Kukai and Yaya looked at Amu.

"What? It was hard to think of a reason in three seconds!" Amu defended herself.

"Guys..." Tadase said. "You should tell him why."

Yaya took out something from her pocket. She handed them to Amu.

"_You _say it, Amu-chi!" She said.

"Why? It was _your _idea!" Amu said, pushing them back. Now that I looked closer, I saw that it was the coupons for Tsukasa's Bookstore. "And besides, I had to say something last time!"

"Kukai!" Yaya whined, shoving them into Kukai's hands.

"No, _Yaya_!" Kukai said, shoving them back.

I watched them play pass-the-coupons-around for about five minutes before Amu was left with the coupons and Yaya and Kukai hid behind Tadase.

Amu glared at Kukai and Yaya before turning to me.

"Nagihiko!" Amu said awkwardly, showing me the coupons. "G-Go on a date with Rima!"

* * *

**Tadase: Why is my uncle so stupid in this chapter?!**

**Rima: Why is Nagihiko so annoying?**

**Nagihiko: WHY IS AMU ASKING ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH RIMA?!**

**Sophie: EVERYONE SHUT UP! Also, please review! Thanks!**


	3. Tsukasa Nails Coupons to a Tree

**Me: Hi guys, so-**

**Tsukasa: Hello! Tsukasa's Bookstore, recently opened! All items 1% off until friday! La La!**

**Rima *whispers to Amu*: Is he high...?**

**Me: OMG WHERE DID HE COME FROM?!**

**Tadase: Uncle...this part is for disclaimers...**

**Tsukasa: Who cares?!**

**Yaya: Did you say disclaimer? Yaya wants to do the disclaimer this time!**

**Nagihiko: Yaya-chan...you shouldn't-**

**Yaya: Sophie doesn't own Shugo Chara! Yay! I DID A DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: Sigh...**

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

"Nagihiko!" Amu said awkwardly, showing me the coupons. "G-Go on a date with Rima!"

I was surprised for a moment, before asking, "Why?!" But for some reason part of me wanted to go.

"Pleeaassse, Nagi?!" Yaya begged with a full-force sparkle attack.

_Resist it...resist it..._I thought.

Suddenly, Amu joined in. The next thing I knew, I was struck with a double-full-force sparkle attack.

"I..." I hesitated.

Kukai came in, with a sly grin.

"If you don't, then I'll tell everyone your secret! About Nadeshiko and stuff." He whispered into my ear.

I paled before hissing, "Sssh! They'll hear!" Yaya was already looking at me curiously, with her head cocked sideways innocently.

I glared at Kukai and sighed. I'd rather go on a date with Rima than Kukai telling everyone I crossdressed since I was little.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said, taking the coupons. "Do you want me to take her to Tsukasa-san's Bookstore or something?"

"She likes gag manga, right?" Kukai replied.

"Ask her out tomorrow!" Yaya said.

"Tomorrow we have school," I reminded her.

"It's okay!" Amu reassured. "Tsukasa isn't even at school most of the time!"

"At least tell me why you want me to date Rima so much!" I replied.

"Because...uh..." Amu replied.

"Because you actually like Rima, right?" Kukai said, grinning. I was surprised, but I guess it was sort of true.

"Well...maybe..." I said, trying not to blush. But I probably did.

"Oooh! Nagi's blushing!" Yaya exclaimed. Okay, yeah. I _did _blush. "Nagi likes Rima! Nagi likes Rima!"

"Sh-Shut up," I muttered, looking away.

"So you'll do it?" Amu asked, sparkle-attacking me again. "You go on a date with Rima?!"

"Yeah..." I replied. "So...tomorrow? I just go to her and ask her to go with me to a bookstore in the middle of a forest?"

"Yeah! She really likes gag manga!" Yaya said. "Say you'll pay for everything!" Yaya seemed really excited for some reason. Did she want me to go on a date with Rima just because? I think there's something she's not telling me...

"Guys," I began. "There something you're not tell-" I couldn't finish my sentence, because Amu's phone began ringing. She looked at her phone and widened her eyes.

"Shoot! I forgot I still need to pick Ami up from her daycare!" Amu said, packing her bag. "Gotta go! Bye! And remember to ask Rima out!" She called as she ran out of the Royal Garden.

Eventually everyone left, and I never got to ask my question because they kept whispering to eachother. I stared at the coupons in my hand.

Does _Rima _like _me_?

* * *

**INSTANT MESSAGING**

**Amu Hinamori: **Do you think it'll work?

**Kukai Souma: **Don't worry!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Kairi! Did you sign Rima and Nagi up yet?!

**Kairi Sanjou: **Yes, I have, Yuiki-san.

**Amu Hinamori: **And tomorrow, Nagi's going to take Rima on a date! :)

**Kukai Souma: **But we sort of forced him though...

**Yaya Yuiki: **But Nagi akshoully likes Rima, right?!

**Amu Hinamori: **Well, he blushed when we asked him. I think he does. (And Yaya, it's "actually". You seriously should work on your spelling.)

**Tadase Hotori: **But there might be a problem. Do you think _Mashiro-san_ likes _Fujisaki-san_?

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh yeah, I never thought of that! Rima calls him purple head and crossdresser all the time. I understand why she calls him purple head, but why _crossdresser_?! Does Nagihiko crossdress or something?

**Kukai Souma: **Uh...I dunno. Maybe she likes the word "crossdresser"...?

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh. That's why!

**Tadase Hotori: **...

**Kukai Souma: **We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed...

**Yaya Yuiki: **I think that Rima likes Nagi! She always stares at him!

**Amu Hinamori: **I told you, she GLARES at Nagihiko. Not STARE!

**Yaya Yuiki: **Same thing!

**Kukai Souma: **Anyways... let's just hope for the best tomorrow! :)

**Yaya Yuiki: **Yeah! Be more pausitivv, Amu-chi!

**Amu Hinamori: **Uh...yay?

* * *

**Rima's POV**

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE GUARDIANS MEETING...**

"Yesterday night I called Tsukasa-san to tell him about the snake," Tadase said. He sighed. "He didn't even listen to me. He just went on and on about his new bookstore."

"Don't worry, Tadase!" Amu said. "We can just call him again!" Tadase smiled kindly at Amu. She smiled back. And the whole place turned sparkly again.

I ignored them and looked at Nagihiko. He looked uneasy for some reason. What was wrong? Before I knew it, I was asking him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. Nagihiko looked at me surprised. I realised that I was actually concerned about him.  
"I-It's not like I care about you or anything...you just seem to be...l-less annoying..." I added, looking away. I hope I didn't blush.

"R-Rima!" Nagihiko said suddenly, making me head snap up. "D-Do you want to go with me...to Tsukasa-san's bookstore today?!"

He showed me the coupons I saw Yaya rip off. Why did _he _have them?

"Did you...hit your head yesterday?" I asked, confused. Why did he want to go anywhere with me?

"N-No..." Nagihiko said, with a hint of pink on his cheeks. Was he blushing?!

"You should go, Rima!" Yaya suddenly said. She looked excited for some reason.

Suddenly, it hit me.

I bet Yaya _told _Nagihiko to ask me out!

That's what she was whispering about to Amu yesterday!

Now that I think of it...I looked at everyone else.

Everyone looked excited. They want me to go on a date with purple head! No way am I going to agree!

But there was this part of me that felt weird. Did a part of me _want _to go on a date with Nagihiko? I shook my head.

I quickly thought of a plan. I smiled at Amu and Yaya. They flinched.

"Yaya, yesterday you whispered to Amu at Tsukasa's office that you _were really excited_ to go to the new bookstore, right?" I asked nicely. "Since me and Nagihiko are going there now, you should come with us!"

Yaya and Amu looked at eachother.

Then Amu replied, sweatdropping, "Did I say she was excited to go to the bookstore? Uh, I meant to say that she was reminded to go...to the new...uh-look boar...! Yeah, she said that she was reminded to look at the new boar!"

"Amu-chan...you _lied _to me..." I said, fake crying.

Amu flinched and immediately said, "No, no! Don't cry! T-Take Yaya with you! Here!"

She pushed Yaya to me. I stopped fake crying.

If Yaya is there, it won't be a "date" between me and Nagihiko. Nagihiko seemed to understand what I was doing, and turned to Kukai.

"Kukai, if you come with us, I'll play you in soccer," Nagihiko told Kukai. Kukai seemed interested and raised an eyebrow.

"No character changing, okay?" He said. "One-on-one?"

"Sure," Nagihiko replied.

"I've always wanted to play Fujisaki! I'm going then!" Kukai said, walking towards Nagihiko. I was still grabbing Yaya when I turned to Amu.

"Amu...I'm scared I'll get lost..." I cried, fake tears running down my cheeks. "Can you come with me?"

"A-Ack!" Amu said, waving her arms around frantically. "D-Don't cry! I'll come with you!"

That only leaves Tadase. I was thinking of a way to convince him, but he spoke first.

"Since...everyone else is going...I guess I'll come too," He said, standing up. "When we reach Tsukasa's bookstore, I'll have a chance to tell him about the snake."

Oh. I forgot about the snake. What if we run into it on our way there? The bookstore is in the forest where the snake is...

I shook my head.

Don't think about it. All that matters is that I changed it from a date to a guardians pleasure trip.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

The forest was like normal. The birds chirped and the grass ruffled in the wind. I knew that Amu wanted me to go on a date with Rima, but I like it better when we all go. Now it's just a guardian's pleasure trip. Thank goodness!

But there was a major problem. We were wandering around the forest for 10 minutes and still haven't found Tsukasa-san's store!

"Tsukasa has _no _sense of where civilization is," Rima grumbled. I don't know why, but I just think Rima's so cute!

But I have to admit, walking around in circles in the middle of a forest looking for a bookstore opened by a crazy principal _is _pretty annoying.

"Tadase, do you think you at least have an idea where Tsukasa opened it?" Amu asked.

Tadase shook his head.

"Don't worry, Amu-chan!" Tadase reassures her. "We'll find it eventually!" Then they look at eachother and smile. And the whole place turned sparkly. Again.

Meanwhile, Rima was grumbling while walking around. I couldn't hear her exactly, but I heard the words "mental issues" and "bookstore" and "stupid". Knowing her, she's probably grumbling about how Tsukasa-san has mental issues and about how stupid it was to open a bookstore in a forest.

I wanted to tell her to calm down and think more positively, but she'll probably get mad at me. I hesitated as I was about to walk to her.

I heard Yaya's whispering and turned around to see Kukai, Yaya, Tadase and Amu look at me expectantly. They really want me to get into a relationship with Rima.

I slightly frowned and shook my head, but then Kukai gave me an look that said "I'll tell your secret!"

Ugh, blackmail. I regret telling Kukai my secret.

I hesitantly walk up to her.

"Uuh...don't worry...?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "We'll find the bookstore eventually...right?" Rima turned around and glared at me. She slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She replied.

I sighed. I knew this would happen...

I turned to Kukai and the others, who looked disappointed. I silently said, "You see? I knew this would happen!" and I guess Kukai understood. He sighed.

We kept walking, until Amu suddenly stopped.

"Didn't we passbythis tree already?" Amu asked, pointing to a nearby tree.

"You can tell between different trees?" Kukai shrugged.

"No," Amu replied. "But this one has a sign on it, see?"

She walked up to the tree and pointed to a little wooden sign nailed to it.

"I remember we passed by a tree that had a sign that said 'Tsukasa's bookstore! Go left! Yay! :)' on it before..."

"YOU SAW A SIGN LIKE THAT BEFORE AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US?!" Kukai, Yaya and Rima shouted at the same time after a few moments of silence.

"Thank you, Amu-chan!" Tadase said politely. "Now we can get to the bookstore!" I wanted to facepalm, but Kukai did it for me. Wow, he facepalms a lot.

"Okay..." I began, walking up to Amu. I read the sign. As Amu said, it read:

_TSUKASA'S BOOKSTORE!_

_GO LEFT! _→

_YAY! :)_

"If it said to go left, then why is the arrow pointing right?" Amu asked after everyone read the sign.

I looked right. On the tree to my right, there were coupons nailed to it. I ripped them off and showed it to everyone.

"I think he just wants to give us those coupons..." I said.

"Tadase, I don't know _what _is wrong with your uncle, but I know that he needs to go to a mental health facility," Rima said. "Why would he _nail coupons _to a _tree_? Why would he even open a bookstore?!"

"Thanks, Nagi!" Amu said

"For what?" I asked.

"You found the coupons, right?" Amu said. "I was wondering what that arrow was for!" She looked at me all sparkly and gratefully.

"Uh...sure," I reply. I notice that Rima was glaring at me.

But it was different this time. It wasn't the glare she showed me every other minute for no reason, but it actually seemed like she was angry or annoyed. Or...jealous?

"Jealous, Rima-chan?" I smiled. She blinked and shook her head.

"O-Of course not!" She stuttered, a hint of pink on her cheeks. She looked away, probably to hide her blush.

"Ooooh! Rima's blushing!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Shut up, Yaya!" Rima pulled her cheeks...really hard. I think they stretched as wide as two bananas. Ouch.

"Aye ama sowwy..." Yaya cried. Rima released her grip on Yaya's poor cheeks and turned away.

_Hiss... _Suddenly, I heard a hiss. I looked around, but there wasn't anything besides us guardians. Nobody else seemed to have heard it.

Am I imagining it? I looked around again. No...I definitely heard it. The bushes rustled. It's just the wind...I told myself. Tadase seemed to have noticed it too. He must have heard the hisses.

"Guys..." Tadase began. "I think there's-"

He never got to finish his sentence. A snake shot out of the bushes, fangs bared. It headed to Rima, who was frozen with shock and fear.

I don't know what happened next.

But the next thing I knew, I was in front of Rima, my arms blocking the snake from reaching her, with the snake's venomous fangs biting my arm.

* * *

**Nagihiko: Ouch...**

**Yaya: AAAAAAHHH! Nagi got bitten! AUWHUAAHAAW!**

**Rima: WTF...was the "AUWHUAAHAAW!" crying or laughing?**

**Me: Thanks for reading!**


	4. Kukai is Horrible for Reassurance

**Yaya: NAGI GOT BITED! AAUAUAUAUWHAAWUEH!**

**Rima: It's "bitten", not "bited"... and Yaya, you HAVE to stop making laughing-crying-weird sounds!**

**Yaya: Like this? AUWHAAIUAAAHAOEU!**

**Rima: YES! NOW STOP IT! It's so annoying!**

**Me: So...who wants to do the disclaimers this time?**

**Rima: Yaya won't want to...she's too busy freaking out because purple head got bitten last chapter.**

**Amu: WWWWAAHUHUAA!**

**Rima: AAUGH! AMU WHY ARE YOU DOING IT TOO?!**

**Amu: Snakes are so creepy! Nagi got bitten! OMG! OMG!**

**Rima: AMU GOT POSSESSED BY YAYA!**

**Yaya: AAAAAAH!**

**Me: Okay, so apparently nobody wants to do it...so I guess I'll just do the disclaimer. Everyone, I don't-**

**Yaya: -own Shugo Chara! Yay!**

**Me: YAYA!**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

It just all happened so fast.

The snake sprang at me, fangs bared. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I froze with fear. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain, but felt I none.

I cracked opened my eyes, and saw long purple hair.

I gasped.

Nagihiko was in front of me, his arms blocking me from the snake. The snake had sunk its venomous fangs into his arm.

I was shocked. Amu, Tadase, Kukai and Yaya looked shocked too. The snake released its bite on Nagihiko. And did I remember to say it had _venomous _fangs? The snake hissed at us.

_Go away!_ I thought fiercely. The snake stared at us before slithering away into the bushes. _Stupid snake..._

Nagihiko staggered for a moment before falling. Backwards. ON ME.

OMG. I was freaking out on the inside. I think I freaked out on the outside too.

But at least not as much as Yaya. She literally tried to run away, and intelligently crashed into a tree and fainted.

Meanwhile, Nagihiko was _on me_. I actually had to hold him up to support him.

Gosh, he's heavy.

Tadase and Kukai immediately ran over and helped me. They seemed to have no problem supporting him.

Am I just weak?

Amu looked really shocked too, and froze for a minute before running over to Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko!" Amu asked worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Nagihiko was breathing heavily now, like he had trouble breathing. "Can...can you let me...lie down...?" He gasped.

Tadase and Kukai nodded, and slowly lowered Nagihiko down.

But I just stood there, not knowing what to do.

_What are you doing, idiot? Help him!_

Oh, great...it's that annoying little voice in your head that tells you what you're doing wrong.

_He just saved you from a snake! And all you do is just stand there? Dummy!_

"Shut up," I say to it, though I probably sound stupid, talking to myself. "I was about to go to him anyways."

I ran over to Nagihiko, who was now lying down. His eyes were closed, and he breathed deeply.

I kneeled down beside him.

"Why did you protect me?" I asked awkwardly.

Nagihiko slowly opened his eyes. I automatically stiffened.

"Well..._I _was the one...who wanted to come here, right...?" He replied weakly. "It's...my fault."

"No, _Yaya _wanted him to go here!" Yaya suddenly shouted, rubbing her head which now had a giant bruise from the tree she crashed into.

"It's not your fault, Yaya!" Amu replied.

"It's _is _Yaya'sfault!" Yaya cried.

"No, it _isn't_!" Amu argued.

"Guys, SHUT UP! I don't care whose fault it was!" I yelled at them without thinking. I looked down at Nagihiko.

His eyes were closed again, and he looked like he was sweating. Tadase put a hand to his forehead.

"He's burning up!" He reported. Yaya immediately freaked out again.

She was rolling around on the ground, whining, "WAAAAAAAAAAH! NAGI'S GONNA DIIIIEEE! AAWWWAAAH!"

"That's not helping!" I snapped. "And he _won't _die!"...I don't think so. How serious is a venomous snake bite anyways?! I looked at Nagihiko. He seemed to have a fever, and was breathing deeply.

"How serious is a snake bite?!" Kukai said my thoughts. "Does anybody have a phone or a laptop or anything that we can use to research?! Did anyone bring a phone here to call somebody?"

We all shook our head.

"But we can't stay here! Where do we go first?!" Tadase asked.

"Oh! I know! How about Tsukasa's Bookstore!" Amu suggested.

We all looked at eachother.

"Well...it's close...and there _must _be books about medical treatment or snakes, right?" Kukai mused.

"But we can't stay there _forever_! We have to get to a hospital or something! Or at least his house!" Tadase said.

"Maybe Tsukasa has his car at the store!" Yaya replied. "He can drive Nagi and us home!"

"But does he even _have _a car?!" Kukai said. "He's crazy! Do you think anyone will even give him a _driver's license_?!"

"Who cares?" I suddenly yell. "Let's just go already!" I didn't know I cared so much about purple head. He _is _nice...and he _did _protect me, right...?

I shook my head.

No, I'd just feel guilty if he died. _That's it_. It's not like I like him or anything.

"So, the sign says to go left, right?" Amu said. "Nagihiko, can you stand up?"

Nagihiko stirred.

"Ngh...where...are we going...?" He asked weakly. He tried to sit up. Tadase helped him up and supported him.

"We're going to Tsukasa's bookstore to see how stupid he is,"I replied flatly. Well, at least I tried to reply flatly.

Even though Nagihiko was having and fever and trouble breathing, he still smiled. And yes, it was that annoying smile.

"We're actually going because you _care_ about me," He teased.

I glared at him. He didn't seemed to dying, considering he still had enough energy to piss me off.

"No, I don't!" I replied. "I just don't want you to get hurt. Just because."

Everyone was silent as we followed the stupid confusing arrows that Tsukasa kept on nailing onto random trees. After what felt like days, we made it to his store.

And it was _weird_.

First of all, it was painted rainbow.

Second of all, it had Tsukasa painted on the doors.

Finally, it had smiley face stickers all around the outer walls.

We barged in, and immediately Tsukasa appeared in front of us. OUT OF NOWHERE.

"Wh-What?" Amu stuttered. "Where did you come from?!" Tsukasa just smiled like it was normal for him to pop out of nowhere.

"There are trapdoors. _Everywhere_." He said, smiling.

Okay, he officially creeps me out.

Then the stupid principal said, "Welcome to my bookstore! You're my first customer!"

"Wait, we're your _first _customer?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, darling," Tsukasa said creepily. "I opened it a few days ago but nobody's coming...I don't know _why_..."  
"I don't know...maybe because you OPENED IT IN THE MIDDLE OF A GODDAMN FOREST?!" I yelled.

"Who cares about that?" Kukai interrupted. "Tsukasa, do you have any books about snakebites or a bed or anything for Nagihiko to lie down on?" He walked into the store with Nagihiko. Then they literally disappeared.

"Wh-What?" Amu said, walking to the place where Kukai and Nagihiko disappeared. And SHE disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tsukasa was busily reading a My Little Pony book.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase asked, rushing after Amu. And guess what? HE disappeared.

Only me and Yaya were left.

"What's wrong with this place?!" I asked Tsukasa.

"It's a trapdoor!" Tsukasa said excitedly. Then he skipped away, singing, "My Little Pony, My Little Pony!"

"W-Wait! Tsukasa!" Yaya called after him, but he was nowhere in sight.

Great.

I carefully went to the place where everyone disappeared. There wasn't anything. I slowly took a few steps.

_Click._

Suddenly, the tile beneath me opened, and I fell into the floor. Beneath me was a steep slide, where I slid down for a few seconds before flying out and colliding with Tadase.

"Ouch," Tadase said.

I looked around.

We were in a large room, filled with bookshelves and books. There were stairs that led down, a sign hanging above it reading _FLOOR 3_.

"How are we on _floor three_ when we slid _down _on a slide from _floor one_?" I asked. Amu opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly I heard Yaya's voice.

"WWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yaya screamed as she slid down the slide. And crashed into my back, feet first.

"Yaya!" I hissed.

"Oh, look. Here's a bed," Kukai said. He pointed to a bed beside a bookshelf. "Do you think Tsukasa sleeps in this? Nagihiko could lie down on it for now." He supported Nagihiko as he walked towards the bed.

"Be careful," Tadase warned. "There could be a trapdoor anywh-"

"Found one!"Amu interrupted. I turned around and saw Amu opening a book. "A book about snakes!"

I went to see. Tadase, Kukai and Yaya followed.

It was titled _Snakes_. So original.

Amu flipped to the table of contents and read out loud, "Snakes, page 3. Snakebites, page 19." She immediately flipped to page 19. We began reading:

_What is a snakebite?_

_A snakebite occurs when a snake bites your skin._

"_Fantastic_!" I said sarcastically. "That was the _most _useful information _ever_!"

I expected to hear Nagihiko chuckle, but instead I didn't hear anyone.

Just silence.

I miss him.

...

...

...

...

WHAT?

No no no no. I did NOT just say that. I did NOT just say I missed him. NO.

That was...uh, just a typographical error! Yeah, JUST A TYPO!

...

As I was saying, we kept on reading the book:

_Symptoms_

_Not all snakebite symptoms are the same; it depends on the type of snake. But most snakebite symptoms include:_

_-Dizziness_

_-Numbness_

_-Blurred Vision_

_-Breathing Difficulties_

_-Bleeding From Wound_

_-Fever_

_-Sweating_

_-Severe Pain_

"Do you think Nagi feels like that right now?" Yaya asked anxiously. I have to admit, that does sound painful. Especially the "severe pain" part.

"Uh...maybe probably sort of maybe?" Kukai tried to sound reassuring, but Yaya just freaked out more.

"Kukai, you are absolutely _horrible _for reassurance," I said.

_Treatment_

_To correctly treat snakebites, restrict movement. Don't let the person move too much, or the poison will spread faster. Reassure the person; anxiety will make the person's heart beat faster, spreading the poison. _

_The best cure is antivenom, but if there are no health facilities nearby, it is better to wait it out. Keep the wound clean. Let the person rest and drink an abundance of water. _

"What does 'abundance' mean again?" Asked Yaya after she calmed down. "Is that a country? Or a city?"

"Neither, Yaya," Tadase replied.

"Oh! Then it must be a continent!" Yaya exclaimed.

"OMG Yaya," Amu said. "It means _a lot of_, so an abundance of water means a lot of water."

"Close enough!" Yaya said.

"So..." I said. "What do we do now?"

"It says to reassure the person because panic will make the poison spread faster," Tadase said. He glanced behind him. Nagihiko was lying down on the bed, his breathing deep and even.

"He's not panicking," Kukai mused.

"He _never _panics," I corrected.

"Or worries or gets angry or upset or scared or anxious." Amu added.

"Exactly. So you can cross off 'panic' off your worry list." I said.

"Are there any health facilities nearby?" Kukai asked.

"I don't think so," Tadase replied. "The closest one I know is about a half hour's drive from here."

"But we don't have a car or anything we can use to drive Nagihiko with andeven if Tsukasa had a car here, Tadase's crazy uncle is not to be trusted." Amu said. "So...he'll have to wait it out?"

"Apparently," I replied, trying not to care. The truth was, I was really really worried and really didn't want Nagihiko to die.

...

No. What is wrong with me?! I am NOT worried at all. NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT!

"Rimaaa! You LOVE Nagi!" Kusukusu whispered in my ear. I almost screamed. ALMOST.

Good thing I didn't scream.

It would have been pretty awkward if I randomly screamed for no apparent reason while Tadase and everyone else were discussing what we should do.

Kusukusu floated away, giggling mischieviously. I am SO going to KILL her later.

"Uh...so, we still have to notify his parents," Tadase said. He gazed around. "Does anyone know his home phone number?"

"Yaya thinks she does!" Yaya exclaimed. "Isn't it 416-967-1111?" We all stared at her in silence.

"NO, Yaya!" I burst out. "That's the phone number for Pizza Pizza!" Kukai began having a laughitis attack. Don't ask what laughitis is, it's what Kusukusu uses to describe people that are laughing uncontrollably. Like Kukai right now.

"Isn't it easier to ask Nagihiko himself?" Amu asked.

"Oh. I never thought of that," Tadase mused. I glanced at where Nagihiko was lying down. His back was facing us.

"Let's go then," Kukai said, getting up from the floor where he fell. He leaned on the bookshelf casually, and suddenly I heard a faint _click_. Please don't let this be another trapdoor. Suddenly, a rope fell from the ceiling, labeled, "DO NOT PULL".

Kukai raised an eyebrow and looked at the dangling rope curiously.

And guess what?

He pulled it.

Immediately, the tiles below him opened up. Both Yaya and him fell down screaming.

"Not again!" Amu cried, walking closer to Tadase.

I edged closer to Amu.

We all froze for a few silent moments. Then Tadase looked around. "We should be more careful. But I think it's safe..." He said.

"If you say sooo-!" Amu walked out but tripped on my foot. She fell on Tadase, pushing him towards the dangling ropes. Intuitively, Tadase reached out to grab onto something while he was falling, but ended up pulling the rope. And _they _fell down screaming also.

So here I was, all alone in a room with Nagihiko. Why did _I _have end up all alone with him. Why couldn't it be Amu or Tadase?

I looked at him. His back was still facing me.

"So...what should I so now?" I asked myself.

"Go ask him!" Kusukusu answered. I widened my eyes for a moment, thinking that she meant "go ask him out".

"No, not like that!" Kusukusu giggled. "I meant, his phone number!" I relaxed.

Slowly and carefully, I walked towards the bed. Partly because of the fear of trapdoors and partly because I don't want to talk to Nagihiko alone. Just because.

"Stop being so stubborn Rima!" Kusukusu said. "Just admit that you love Nagi!"

"Well, I _can't_ because I _don't _love him!" I snapped. My cheeks felt warm. Was I blushing?

After about 10 minutes I finally reached Nagihiko's bed because I was literally walking in slow motion. There conveniently was a stool beside the bed. I sat on it.

Nagihiko seemed to be sleeping, the rise and fall of his back deep and slow. I poked his back with my finger, and he twitched a little. He turned over to face me, and blinked a few times, like he couldn't see me clearly.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say, so I ended up saying something really stupid. "Yeah. It's me. Rima. So...hi." He tried to sit up, but I pushed him back.

"Don't move. Apparently it'll spread the poison faster or something."

He silently lied down. He seemed so quiet that I thought something was wrong.

"Aw you care about me," He suddenly said. Then he coughed a few times.

"Don't talk," I said, glaring at him. "It'll make you cough and I bet half the things you say are going to piss me off." He just smiled. He turned his head and looked around the room.

"Where are we...?" He asked. "And where is...everyone?"

"We're in Tsukasa's bookstore. Third floor. And Kukai randomly found this bed." I can't believe we're having a civilized conversation. Usually after ten seconds I start getting annoyed. Maybe it's because he's sick. "And everyone fell into a trapdoor because Tadase's uncle geniusly installed some into his store for some reason." Nagihiko seemed too tired to reply. Intuitively I put my hand to his forehead. It was really hot.

"How do you feel?"I asked. It feels so awkward for some reason.

"Tired," He replied. "And dizzy and weak. And thirsty." I stood up so suddenly that Nagihiko looked startled for a minute.

"I-I'll go get some water! Bye!" I almost yelled.

I speed walked away and rushed down the stairs. I didn't stop until I was hiding behind a bookshelf, panting.

Phew.

I held up my hand to my heart. It was beating really fast. When I was with Nagihiko, it felt so..._strange_. My heart was beating fast and I felt hot and I felt like I was going to explode.

What _was _that feeling?

* * *

**Rima: OMG WHY AM I STUCK ALONE IN THIS CHAPTER WITH PURPLE HEAD?!**

**Nagi: Come on...I'm not **_**that **_**bad.**

**Rima: YES, YOU ARE!**

**Nagi: You left me anyways...**

**Rima: TO GET WATER! BE GRATEFUL!**

**Nagi: But you basically left just to avoid me. And that **_**strange **_**feeling...**

**Rima: SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR YOU LALAALAAA!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

Rima: DON'T _**THANK**_ **THEM FOR READING THIS! This is the worst day of my life.**


	5. Rima Hyperventilates

**Me: I don't own shugo chara! Ha, Yaya!**

**Yaya: Hey! No fair!** _**Yaya **_**wanted to do it!**

**Me: But you'vebeen doing it it for the last few chapters! **

**Yaya: WAAH! But I want to do it!**

**Me: Too bad!**

**Yaya: AAWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! **

**Rima: SHUT UP YAYA!**

**Yaya: WWWAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAA!**

**Me: This part is so messed up... (sigh)**

* * *

**Rima's POV**

I held up my hand to my heart. It was beating really fast. When I was with Nagihiko, it felt so..._strange_. My heart was beating fast and I felt hot and I felt like I was going to explode.

What _was _that feeling?

I took really deep breaths until my heartbeat slowed. Why did I feel like that?

Maybe because I'm tired? Yes. Because I'm tired. NOT anything else.

Anyways, now I have to find some water for him. I looked around. Where would I find water here?

The second floor was like the third floor. There were rows of bookshelves, and a door on one wall.

I walked around for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. I decided to walk up to the door, and slowly opened it. The room was pink, with no windows or other doors.

And guess what?

I saw TSUKASA standing in front of piles of dresses and suits and random clothes. He was trying to put on a tu-tu when he saw me. He smiled, looking creepy and stupid at the same time.

In other words, I saw the principal of Seiyo Academy play dress-up. I rolled my eyes. What next? A tea party with Barbie dolls?

"Oh, hello there, Little Rima," He giggled. "Do you want to join me? I have a pretty little purple dress with lots of frills and ribbons that would look wonderful on you! :)"

"I AM NOT 'LITTLE RIMA'!" I yelled, slamming the door. What was wrong with him?

I really wanted to kick him. I gripped the doorknob, preparing to march in the room and kick Tsukasa.

"Not now Rima!" Kusukusu whined. I jumped. I totally forgot she was here.

"You totally forgot I was here!" She giggled.

That's what I hate about Guardian Charas. They always know what you're thinking somehow. "We still have to find water for Nagi!"

"I _know_," I replied. "Except _where _would we find water here?!"

"From the bathroom?" Kusukusu suggested.

"There probably isn't a bathroom here," I sighed. "Since this place is owned by a crazy person. And what would you want me to do if I found a bathroom? I don't have a cup or anything." I looked around the floor in silence.

"Let's go back," Kusukusu said.

"Absolutely not," I instantly replied.

"Why not?!" She whined.

I didn't answer. I walked around the bookstore, wondering what to do.

"Stop being so stubborn!" Kusukusu whined even more. "Let's go back!"

"Fine..." I sighed. I slowly walked back up the stairs. Really _really_ slowly.

After a long time, I made it up the stairs, back to Floor 3. Nagihiko was still lying on the bed. Well, duh, he won't be able get up and walk around or anything. He was facing the ceiling.

I sat down next to him.

"Hi," I said. He looked at me. "I...couldn't find any water."

"It's okay...as long as _you're _here," Nagihiko replied, smiling. My heart began to beat faster again. Damn you, heart.

I tried to calm down by taking long deep breaths...at least that's what I _tried _to do. But what I actually _did _was totally different.

"Why are you...hyperventilating...?" Nagihiko asked.

"I-I'm _not_!" I stuttered, hyperventilating. "_You _should be the one who's hyperventilating! You're supposed to have breathing difficulties!" He chuckled weakly.

"You just have to take long deep breaths," He replied.

"I've been _trying _to do that!" I snapped. He looked at me curiously.

"Why?" He asked. I widened my eyes before glaring at him.

"None of your business!" I growled. I really wanted to change the subject. "So...anyways, uh, how long do you plan to lie down here? You can't stay here _forever_, right?"

Nagihiko slightly shrugged.

"I don't know," He replied. "It's hard to move my body...I probably won't be able to walk really well..."

"And now I'm stuck taking care of you," I added. "All alone." Ugh.  
"You didn't _have _to take care of me," Nagihiko pointed out. "You could have just left me or something."  
"But then you'd like...get sicker," I replied. Darn it. I'm feeling all strange again.

"No offence, but you didn't really do anything to help," He said. "Except running away to...get water."

"I didn't _run away_, I _left _to get water!" I snapped. "And I'm staying here because I feel like it, happy?!" Nagihiko didn't reply. He turned to face the ceiling again and closed his eyes.

"Sleepyhead," I yawned.

...

Okay, the last sentence made NO sense. Who calls someone "sleepyhead" when their YAWNING?!

_Augh, who cares, _I thought, rubbing my eyes. _Maybe if I just took a little nap...then maybe I'd grow taller..._

I don't know how I ended up falling asleep, but the next thing I knew, the world had turned dark and I was sleeping, sitting on the stool and laying my head down on the bed.

* * *

**Nagi's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes before blinking a few times.

I wanted to rub my eyes but...I barely could feel my arms.

I somehow managed to get the message through my body and I raised my arm to rub my eyes.

The sleeve of my shirt was stained with blood where the snake bit me. If I hadn't protected Rima...then she'd probably be going through the same thing right now.

Speaking of which...where is she?  
I looked around before realising Rima was sleeping on the bed. Well, half on the bed.

She was sitting on the stool with her head and arms rested on the bed.

She looked so cute and gentle when she slept, it was hard to believe that she's the type of person who glares at me every three seconds.

Suddenly her eyebrow twitched and I held my breath.

She slowly opened her eyes. Rima yawned and cutely stared at me blankly for a few seconds before widening her eyes.

"AH!" She screamed, quickly sitting up.

Then she patted her clothes awkwardly to get rid of the wrinkles.

I couldn't help but smile. And then she glared at me.

"WHAT?!" She snapped, blushing.

"Nothing," I chuckled.

Aw, Rima looked like she really really regretted falling asleep.

"Ahem," She said, glaring at me. "So...when are you going to tell Amu that you're a crossdresser?"  
"That I'm actually Nadeshiko because it's part of my family tradition that all males have to dress like girls and live by a female name to play roles that only females can do in Japanese traditional dances," I corrected.

"Whatever," Rima rolled her eyes. "But when are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't even know if I _should _tell her. Amu will...freak out.."

"Don't you think she'll freak out more if Nadeshiko 'never comes back from Europe'?" Rima pointed out.

"I-I guess..." I admitted.

"And when are you planning to go into Nadeshiko-mode?" She asked.

"I don't know," I replied, "why?"  
"Because Nadeshiko is nicer and prettier and better than Nagihiko," Rima said, "obviously."

"Then I'm planning to not be in 'Nadeshiko-mode' for a while," I smirked.

"Why not?" She said, glaring at me.

"Because it annoys you," I replied.

"You are _really_ messed up," Rima glared at me. "You got bitten by a _venomous _snake, you're probably feeling really dizzy and numb and in pain right now, but you _still _want to annoy me!"

"Why not?" I asked. She looked even more angry, but cuter too. I wished she didn't hate me so much...

"Why do you hate me so much?" I suddenly asked. She looked surprised that I asked a question like that, and stuttered, "U-Uh...because...er, you're...you're annoying...?"

"You don't sound so sure yourself," I chuckled.

"I don't _know _why, okay?!" She snapped, looking down and blushing. "Maybe...maybe I _don't_ hate you...okay?!" I silently sighed in relief. She _doesn't _hate me. I don't need to worry now.

"But don't get your hopes up!" Rima added quickly. "I said _maybe_!"

"Sure," I replied. "And-"

I hesitated.

"What?" She asked.

"And...I..." I tried again, but don't know why I'm hesitating.

She doesn't hate me...and we're alone, so this is the time I should tell her...that...I...

She stared at me in silence for a few moments before widening her eyes. I saw her stiffen.

This is it. I have to tell her.

"I..."

"No..." She whispered. "Don't-"

I didn't hear the rest, because I had already said it.

"I love you."

* * *

**Amu/Kukai/Yaya: OOOHHH!**

**Rima: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. PLEASE TELL ME THAT THIS IS ALL A NIGHTMARE AND I'LL WAKE UP AND EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE NORMAL. **

**Me: Sorry, Rima...but this isn't a nightmare...or a dream. This is actually happening.**

**Rima: NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONONO**

**Nagi: My confession wasn't THAT bad, right?**

**Rima: No, it wasn't. If you ignore the fact that you confessed to ME. OF ALL PEOPLE.**

**Me: But this IS a Rimahiko fanfic, right?!**

**Rima: GO AWAY!**


End file.
